Weird affection
by MangaFreak55
Summary: What could happen when two delinquents fight over a girl, and it just had to be the most worst possible ones, who absolutely can't stand each other. Well, only shit can happen... A two-shot between Oga, the reader and Kanzaki.


**Weird affection** by; **Mangafreak55**

**This is just something that popped in my mind, so I wanted to share it with you, tehehe ^^'**

**Sorry if I made Oga and Kanzaki (or anybody else) a little OOC, but hey, this is the first time I'm writting a story that includes them in:)**

* * *

**This is a two-shot between Oga Tatsumi, the reader and Kanzaki Hajime. **

**Instructions; (e/c)- eye colour, (h/c)-hair colour, _- name (sometimes even this; _ _-last name, first name)**

* * *

**Rated T for language, violence and blood... and some... almost ****_'sex'_**** moments ^^'**

* * *

**Note; I don't own any of the Beelzebub characters (Unfortunately -.-. Why can't I own Kanzaki...?)**

* * *

**TWO-SHOT**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a beautiful sunny day. A day that you would spend with your friends until night falls, and maybe even after night falls. Unfortunately for Oga Tatsumi and Furuichi Takayuki; it was just another plain day of school. To make it worse, since summer is nearly comming; it was excessively hot compared to the normal warm days during spring time.

"Look at the weather! Moreover, what are we doing? Going to school! What kind of wimps go to school while they can spend the whole day at the public pools?" Oga yelled at Furuichi stopping in his tracks. However, even if he does that; the director of the school would probably kick him out of Ishiyama High, but like he cared anyways. Come to think of it, if they kick him out, no other school would accept him in, so he had better not even try ditching class if he values his future life.

Furuichi twitched, already having enough of him. "Are you an idiot? You know that I hate public pools, and I am definitely not planning on going to one!" He glanced over Oga's shoulder, looking at the green-haired baby that was glued up to his back. He warned him millions of times that the poor kid will kiss the ground if he caries him like that, but knowing the stubborn Oga; he just ignored him. "Besides, you can't carry _him_ everywhere." He said pointing a finger at the Demon Lord who was in a deep sleep.

Oga blinked at his fellow friend, glancing over his shoulder to look at baby Beel. He shrugged his shoulders. "You know that this kid isn't going anywhere without me, Hilda said so." He was right, baby-Beel will not go anywhere if Oga was not near by, or he would explode with fury and sadness, which would lead to electric attacks and cries from the little rascal.

Furuichi raised a questioning eyebrow at his dense friend. "Oh really? And when do you listen to Hilda-san, hmm?" Maybe the heat hit him in the head hard. Poor guy.

Tatsumi just grinned at him; the grin that made everybody shit his or her pants, but not Furuichi. He thought that he looked creepier than he already is with that expression. "I'm not listening to her. This kid is giving me more power. And I certainly can't wait for the next loser tying to pick another fight with me, don't ya agree, baby Beel?" He blinked when he noticed that the green-haired baby was sitting on the top of his head.

"Dabuu~!" He pointed his little finger high in the air agreeing with his father. The two teenagers just sweat-dropped at the hyperactive child.

"Hey! Did you hear that a new girl is coming to school today?" One of the boys from their school passed by them. The other grinned. "Yeah! I heard that she came from the orphanage. Got into a fight with one of the girls from her last school. That's a kind of a girl I like." His grin turned into a devilish one, thinking about perverted things in his head. "Oh come on don't be a perv!" His fellow companion hit him on the arm gently.

Oga and Furuichi listened to their whole convesration, until they disaperaed from their sights. Oga smirked. "A chick getting into a fight? This school has it all." He already thought about challenging her. Like he cared that she was a girl, he never lets a good fight slip from his hands. "What do you think baby-Beel, shall we give her a little _welcome_ to the school?" The baby started clapping his hands, throbing his tiny legs at the both sides of Oga's head, but he didn't mind that; he already got used to it. An idea got popped in his head; if this girl was strong enough maybe he could finally get ridd off the noisy Devil King and kick Hilda out of his house. He chuckled at his cleverness. _*Oga, you're a genius.* _He glanced at Furichi who was dazing. "A new girl in school? Maybe if I ask her to go out with me-"

"Hey, Furuichi you dolt! Stop dazing and get your ass movin'." He pulled him by the ear, dragging him with him. Furuichi yipped in pain. "Will you let go! Dang, I was just thinking about to ask the new girl to go out on a date with me!"

"Only if she's crazy, she'll go out on a date with someone like you!"

**...**

A (h/c) girl wakled down the halls of Saint Ishiyama High, okay scratch that. She _barley_ walked, flinching at the glares the boys were giving her. Why were they staring at her like that? _*Do I have something on my face?* _She brushed her hand on her cheek gently but nothing was there.

She was the new girl everybody was talking about. It's rare for a girl to attend the Ishiyama High besides the girls from the Red Tail gang who were very unlike her. They were vicious, evil, bitter and cruel, but she was like a gentle flower; sweet, fragile and benign. Those rumors that she beat up a girl from her last school; those were just lies. The girl started it all; she beat _her _up and prevailed a girl from school to kick her so that it would turn out that they got into a fight. But because of the false story that the girl sold to the principal together with the fact that she was an orphan, they moved her into this school full of delinquents. And now she had to go meet with her new director. What a nuisance.

Out of nowhere, she bumped into a guy that was walking down the halls. She cursed under her breath, lifting her head up, opening her (e/c) eyes. "S-sumimasen (1), misuta-san (2)! I wasn't looking where I was going." A small gasp escped from the girl's mouth when her eyes met with the men's blank but slightly severe ones. She gulped at the scary stare he was giving her. They were looking at each other for quite a while until he let out a loud groan and started walking again, leaving the speehcles girl even more puzzled. Okay what was that just now? Rumors said that the people from this school would whop anyones ass if they even look at them in a wrong way but this was starnge. Was it because she was a girl? No, no, no! They don't care if you are a girl or a guy over here, if you touch them, you're craving for a but-kicking.

She let out a sigh, walking down the halls once more, the sound of her shoes echoing through the halls of the school, since it was empty. That was strange too. Did people from this school ever come here? But she tried not to be concered about that and just to walk to find the director already. Her eyes datred at the every single door she passed by.

Room 101, room 102, room 103, room 104- Ugh, this was pointless! She was never going to find it like this. Her head turned at the right, her lips curving up into a smile. Her hand trailed at the door, knocking on it ever so slightly. A deep voice that said 'Enter!' made her turnover the door knob. She eneterd the office, closing the door behind her slowly, which made the old door make cracking sounds. Her (e/c) eyes blinked at the old man that was leaning back in his seat. The back of his head was turned at her. The girl raised an eyebrow, but clared her throat to get his attention.

The old man turned his head around, meeting an unfamiliar face, but he knew who she was right away. "Oh, I see that you managed to get alive." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, not interested at all. "No wonder. You're just like them." He was referring to the other students who always made a mess in the school caused by their irrelevant, silly, but bloodthirsty fights.

"Uh, well I actually…" She wanted to explain that none of those things that happened with her was true. But like he would believe her. To him, she was just another troublesome student that attends his school. He cut her off in her mid sentence.

"Never mind, like I care anyways." He turned around in his chair looking through the window. The girl played with her fingers. The silence made her even shyer than she already was. Soon her head snapped up when he started talking again.

"**_ _**." (surname/name) The girl nodded her head, bowing down.

"H-h-hai, omodatta-dono (3)!" She put a hand over her mouth. She did not want to say it _that _loud. Her body straightens up and she moved her arms frantically. "A-a-a-ah! Sumimasen! It will not happen ever again!" Her arms folded in front of her face in a defensive stance.

The old director sweat-dropped, looking at her paper that had her info while fixing his glasses. Why was this girl here again? She could not even hurt a single fly and yet she was here in this school full of dumbasses that were acting all-macho except for the old students that attended this school. His face flushed in anger. She was bluffing, begging in any way she could so he would let her get out of here. He knew the kids in this school and they were _anything_ besides afraid and shy.

"Get out of my office, you disgraceful onna-baka (4)!" He kicked her out of the room, making the poor girl wince in fear.

"Kyaa!" She landed on the stone cold floor on her behind. She fixed her (h/c) getting to her feet. When she touched her butt, she felt something wet on it. Her hand moved in front of her face, a small whimper getting out of her mouth. Her eyes widened; it was spit. Somebody spit on the floor and she just had to fell on it. The girl got on to her feet. She grabbed the bag that was on the floor, due to the stupid principal that kicked her out of his office.

"Can my day get any worse?" It was more like a whisper.

"_Hey, hey, hey Oga! Slow down a little!" _Her eyes blinked when she heard a voice that came from the corner of the hall. Her head titled to the side as she walked towards where the voice came from.

"Oh shut up Furuichi you idiot!" It was closer now. Right when she was going to see who those people were, she cursed her curiosity.

"Oga you dolt, wait!" But it was too late. He bumped into the girl, making the both of them collapse onto the floor. Just her luck.

"Kya!" Her bottom did not touch the cold floor. Instead, this time she landed on something soft. Soft and hard to be right. The _thing _that she was sitting on let out a groan. Her one eye opened slowly meeting a pair of big green eyes. She yipped but still stood in the same place. _*What is that?* _She realized that it was a green-haired baby. It giggled, flapping his small arms. That made her smile.

Oga clenched his teeth. "Bell, get of!" He grabbed the kid by the head placing it beside him. His upper body shoot up only to meet up with a pair of big (e/c) orbs. His eyes blinked. Who was this girl, he never saw her here before. Maybe she was the new student. Even tough he would not admit; she was pretty just like those two idiots said.

The poor girl's face flushed when she felt the boy's hot breath hitting her face. What made her even more embarrassed was the fact that her lower parts of her body (*khm* don't want to name what parts) were pressed against his hard rock chest. To make it even worse, her legs were tangled around his waist, which made her face red as a tomato because of the position they were in. Then she realized something. That green-haired baby, what is it doing here? However, she shook that thought out of her head when she realized that the mysterious brown-haired boy was still sitting on the floor with her on top of him.

Tatsumi's eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell do you think you're doing, woman?" Presumably, in his mind, he thought about kicking her ass, strangling her, beat the shit out of her, but even he had some human inside himself and wasn't going to kick her ass because of his mistake (which he would never take responsibility of)… well, maybe not on her first day of school. His head leaned in more making her face redder than a tomato.

The only thing that was on her mind was; _*Back your head away, back your head away, back your head away!* _Her eyes lowered looking at her fingers that were playing with the strands of her hair. What was she going to say, 'Hey I'm _. Can I go now?' Yeah right, he would immediately kick her out of the open window making her kiss the solid ground. Her eyes closed tight, taking a deep breath. _*Here goes nothing!*_

"I-I-I'm… t-t-the…" Her voice cracked, she just could not take this anymore. Even tough she knew she was going to regret this; she kicked him in the head with her own, a wound already appearing on her tiny forehead. Oga let out a grunt, hitting the floor with a thud. Now was her chance.

She got up from Tatsumi, leaving him there, wounded together with a speechless Furuichi who was besides surprised and a dazing baby Beel who almost followed her if Furuichi didn't stop him. Her cries of apologies echoed through the hall. "I'm terribly sorry!" Nevertheless, her footsteps were not heard anymore.

Furuichi's mouth gaped. Did she just bring Oga down? _Her_, a small, skinny, innocent, adorable, cute, sexy, hot girl? Unbelievable! Well, no wonder she was sent to the Ishiyama Saint, if she could beat Oga in just one kick, who knows how many of them she beat up in her old school! The white-haired male's eyes blinked when he heard low groans that were coming from Oga. He sighed, closing his eyes. "You just had to scare her away, didn't you…" This chance was only his to ask her to go on a date, but no, his best friend just had to ruin it _again _for him.

Tatsumi rubbed his head. "What the hell was that? Is she crazy or something?" That girl… he sure was going to get his revenge on her _soon. _The blood from his wound trickled down his nose all the way to his mouth, which he just licked off. "I swear when I see her again, I'm gonna-"But he was stopped by baby Beel who jumped on his head, giggling and laughing loudly. A vein popped on Oga's head but his eyes blinked when he realized the kid's reaction to all of this. The greatest idea in the world popped in his head making him grin evilly. He was going to thank the girl later, _after _kicking her but.

He got off the floor running down the hall while pulling Furuichi with him. "Come on Furuichi you idiot! After class, we're going to find that damn woman!" Furuichi drooled at the thought of the girl but stopped when he realized where they were going,

"Oga-kun! You're going the wrong way!"

**…**

The girl's footsteps echoed all the way, until she was out of the school. She was panting heavily and she tried hard to get her breath back and her heart to its normal pulse. Her hand touched the small wound on her forehead. She hissed in pain. Man, that guy's head sure was made of steal. If she could remember well, his name was Oga; a hooligan whom most of the people from this place were afraid of. She just moved here so she did not know him, but if the rumors are true; she should better stay away from him and his gang.

A sigh escaped from her lips as she walked down the street where her house was placed. As it was already mentioned, she was orphan, but her aunt relieved her from the orphanage and bought her a house, so she could have a nice life. Her aunt was a billionaire, so she had a very big apartment. Her parents died in a car crash when she was two years old, but she had nowhere to go and that is how she ended up there.

She finally got to her house taking the keys out of her pocket and placing it in the keyhole. She closed the door behind her entering the small but cozy chamber. She slipped her feet from her shoes leaving them next to the door.

After she was done with washing her hands in the bathroom and changing her clothes, she went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She opened the refrigerator only to be greeted with no food in it. She sighed, cursing in her mind. _*Dammit! Now I have to dress myself again…* _She closed the door of the refrigerator and went to her room for some clothes.

The (h/c) girl closed the door behind her locking them. She walked down the street once more to the nearby store. At least her aunt left her lots of money for everything she needed to live here. She told her that she is going to send her 20000$ every month, since she lived in America and was a very busy woman so she does not have any free time to visit her niece.

The girl sighed under her breath. Maybe it won't be so boring to live here if she had some friends. She entered the store and began the search for finding the groceries that she intended to buy.

She paid the cashier and went back to her house caring the bags in her hands. It was strange that she could hold so many heavy bags in her small, weak hands. Maybe she did have some strength in herself but didn't use it to stand for herself. While she was walking that guy named Oga just started wandering in her mind for some unknown reason that even she couldn't explain it. She remembered that he had messy, short brown hair and black eyes. She had to admit that he was cute and adorable but that's all! But maybe she didn't had to run out of the school like that. How was she going to explain it to the principal tomorrow? She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she suddenly bumped into someone, making her fall onto her behind again. What was it with al the falling today?

"I-I-I am terribly sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going!" She blurted out in one breath, closing her eyes shut. Her one eye opened looking at the hand in front of her face. Her (e/c) eyes blinked in confusion. She lifted her head up to only to be faced by a blunt expression of Kanzaki Hajime. She heard about him; the son of the Yakuza and the one of the Tōhōshinki. Did he scare her? Hell yeah he did! Especially with all those piercings and earrings on his features.

His voice brought her back to reality. "You need a hand?" Was this guy nuts? Of course, she's not going to take his hand just so he could lift her up! She was not an invalid for Christ's sake…

She thought for a moment but when she noticed that he didn't think about quitting, she had none other than to take his hand. She placed her small hand in his, almost hitting her head in his chest when he pulled her too roughly. It was a good thing that the palms of her hands met his hard rock chest before she could embarrass herself more in just one day. She backed away from him, picking the groceries from the floor. "Arigatō gozaimasu."

Hajime just kept looking at her. "No problem, but you should keep your eyes open while you're walking girly..." He continued." … by the way, I'm Kanzaki Hajime."

She sweat-dropped at him but bowed her head down. "I-I'm **_ _** (surname/name), it's nice to meet you… Kanzaki-kun." She wasn't sure if he will get angry at her calling him that but taking risks was what she always did.

His eyes opened a little while blinking. She just met him and there she was calling him like that already… Weird girl… Then he realized something… _ _ (surname/name)... wasn't she the new student that is supposed to go in his class? Why the hell she isn't in school now?

He smirked at her, pleased that he made her flinch by his look. Oh, he was just that good... "Why are you skipping from class? This _is_ your first day, am I right?" He took a few steps forward, leaning closer. His smirk turned into a grin when the girl's face flushed red.

The girl took two (_big_) steps back. Why is he making this conversation more unpleasnt than it already was? Her head shook, the redness from her cheeks disappearing. She placed her hands on her hips furrrowing her brows. "I think that I should be asking you the same thing." She scolded him.

He was taken a little back by that. Was she teaching him a lesson or something? A junior? She really had guts scolding him like that, and all he wanted was to make herscared of him. Was that too much to ask? He growled. Even this pretty-little girl was making him angry. "Oi, shut your yap girly, if you don't want me to shut it for ya." He warned her, his teeth clenching.

Her (e/c) eyes widened. She whimpered putting her hands in front of her. "I-I-I'm sorry, I won't say anything like that ever again!" Was he going to kill her on the spot? She was afraid of mostly... anything, even when people didn't mean what they say; she still beged them for mercy.

Hajime titled his head at the side. He sweat-dropped at her... unusual and weird behavior. Waut, did she _really _goes to his class? Did the chancellor placed her in the right bunch? Well, people always make mistakes… He sighed, forgetting about everything. He turned around leaving "Ok, well, I think it was nice meeting you too. Take care girly." He waved his hand at her, but stopped when her gentle voice called out for him. "Wait a second!"

He turned around already annoyed by her. "What now!"

She flinched again. Man, he sure was easy to piss off. She lowered her head down, rocking her foot. "U-Um, would you… um, help me, c-carry these… pretty please" She raised the bags in her hands. The only thing that crossed her mind was that he's going to say 'Hell no!' and kick them out of her hands. What could she except more from a delinquent.

Kanzaki raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes widening slightly. He sighed. Well, even tough she's a girl, he even kicks them, but she seemed harmless, and she _did_ ask him nicely. He couldn't say 'no' especially not to a sweet, gentle girl. He walked over to her and took the bags from her hands. "Come on, since I'm in a good mood today, I'll treat you with yogurutti." He said while starting to walk again.

The girl titled her head at the side. Was he serious? She just shrugged her shoulders, running after him. She taped his hand with her elbow gently so she could get his attention.

He sighed, seeming to notice that and took a glance at the girl next to him. His eyes blinked when she gave him a sweet and actually quite cute smile. "What are you smiling at girly?" However, her smile just widened. He gave her a questioning look. Was she on drugs or something?

"Thank you very much, Kanzaki-kun." At least she found a friend here, the one who was going to look after her, so she didn't had to worry about that any more.

Kanzaki just chuckled at her. "No needs to thank me squirt, just for you to know; whenever somebody tries to pick on you, call me." He even surprised himself by saying that. He shook his head, mentally slapping himself. _*Get a hold of yourself Hajime!*_

Her eyes just blinked. Was he thinking of something or what? Well, not that she was interested in that now, he offered her help. Now that was something that she truly needed. She smiled once more. "Thank you."

"Will you stop thanking me? Geez, I got it the first time you said it." At least she wasn't annoying like the Paa-ko girl was; that girl was a pain in the ass.

She nodded her head, her cheeks heating up. She put her hands on them to cool them down, and it worked eventually. She gave him a questioning look again and he noticed that she was looking at him with those big (e/c) eyes.

He sighed for the millionth time today. "Yeah, what do you want?"

She laughed nervously. "Where are we going to again?"

**…**

*Slurp*

*Tick*

*Slurp*

*Tick, tick*

*Sluuuuuu~-*

"Will you knock it off already!" Hajime yelled at the, for some strange reason, excited girl who was slurping her ramen. This girl, even tough she has a small and skinny body; she could eat like a lion. However, his curiosity rose when she didn't flinch at his voice but just perked her head up, slurping once more. This girl was hopeless.

She took a napkin that was placed near the ball of her ramen, cleaning her mouth a little. She was hungry as hell. She gave him a sheepish smile, her cheeks flushing a light shade of red. "Sorry…" She scratched the back of her neck while laughing nervously. "I was a little _too_ hungry since I haven't eaten anything today." Her eyes opened and she looked at Hajime's _'why-should-I-care' _expression. Her head lowered down. "I-I'm sorry…" She whispered in a low voice.

"Tsk." He sucked the straw with which he sipped the yogurt in his mouth. Oh, how he loved the taste of it. Seriously, the only thing that he needs in this world is his yogurt, nothing else. He placed the empty cardboard box on the table. "So, you still haven't told me why you ran out of school." He twitched again when the girl ignored him, still slurping the ramen. Really, was her ramen more interested than _he _was? Right when he thought about giving her the taste of his mind, she started.

"Well, you see… tehe… something e-e-embarrassing happened to me there…" She put the chopsticks beside her bawl, playing with the strands of her (h/c) hair probably shamed about something; and he wanted to know what kind of _embarrassing_ thing happened to her. Really, in his school full of delinquents? Yeah right, those people only wanted to fight, not lift some cute girl's skirt up… Wait, did he just call her cute?

He crossed his arms over his chest putting that thought aside. "Go on." He insisted. Why did he care anyways? This wasn't his problem! If you ask him, he just wanted to pay for her meal and just go home to his friggin annoying devil of a niece who would make him play games with him, but something just about this woman made him stop doing that and just stay here with her. _*The hell is wrong with you Hajime._ _Control, control, controooool yourself already!* _Dammit, this just wasn't him, even in the worst scenario at all! However, he concentrated on what she was talking about.

"U-um… well, I met this guy, i-i-in a very unpleasant w-w-way…" Her flush darkened at the thought of how she met Oga Tatsumi today.

Only the worst things crossed Hajime's mind. Unpleasant way? The hell is she talking about. If anyone _ever_ tries to lay a finger on her, he's going to kick their sorry asses. Wait, what?

Again, he ignored those stupid, lousy thoughts and kept listening, but it only got worse when she said this; "I think that his name was Oga Tatsumi…" The sound of shattering glass echoed in his head. Oga? What did he do to her? If that son of a bitch even looked at her, he was going to rip his head off. To make it worse, when Furuichi was being… well Furuichi, he was likely drooling all over her, and he will NEVER admit it, hot body. What could you do, he was a guy after all.

His glare sharpened, his teeth clenching in pure anger. "What did that son of a bitch Oga do to you, and did Creepichi insult you in any kind of way?" He pierced her (e/c) eyes with his own black ones.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. "C-Creepichi?" Then she remembered that there was another guy with Oga… and a baby but that doesn't matter now. "Oh, do you mean a guy with silv-"

"Yeah, yeah that pedho! But what did Oga do to you?" Why was he so interesting in what Oga did to her…

Her face flushed again and now was his time to raise an eyebrow. "Uh, well, h-he didn't do anything; it's just _the way_ that we encountered each other…" She swallowed the lump in her throat. She took a deep breath. "I, a-a-acidentally… fell on top of him…" She turned her head the other way; the hotness in her cheeks rising if that was even possible.

Kanzaki blinked his eyes, but narrowed them slightly giving her a dull look. That was it... that was embarrassing. Hell, it's a good thing that Kunieda wasn't there; she would probably be dead by now. He got sick of this conversation and didn't even want to ask her how it happened. The only thing that he knows was; that Oga was dead tomorrow…

He rose from his seat pulling the girl with him. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He felt her stiffen but relax when he didn't attend to do something else than just walk her home. He grumbled a light shade of red forming on his cheeks. Why was he attached to the girl that was something that even he couldn't explain it…?

She blushed too, but hers was much worse than his was. She tried to pry her hand from his grip, but he was waaay stronger than she was. Therefore, maybe convincing him that she could walk alone was going to work. "You don't have to do that, really. I can walk to my house alone; I know the way towards it." She said when they got out of the diner. However, her face flushed again when she noticed that he was still holding her hand. Yes, she was blushing excessively today…

Knowing the stubborn Hajime, he did not believe her one bit, but he thought that maybe he was being way to…tiring? Tough, he didn't find himself tiring; he just cared for her, can't a guy care for a girl that he just met. Anybody got a problem with that? He let out a long sigh of frustration. What was wrong with him today? Did the heat from the sun hit him in the head?

He decided to let go of her hand, but only this time; he is going to let her be the way she wants. "Fine, but if something bad happens to you you're the one to blame." He joked, smirking at her. Just as he thought, she freaked out instantly beads of sweat sliding down her forehead, Okay, maybe he did overdo it a little. He sighed, ruffling her hair. "I was just kidding squirt, you don't need to get your panties in a bunch. Relax."

Her cheeks flushed when he removed his hand off of her head. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He really did care... which was strange, or even... kinda creepy? She strated to walk holding the bags in her hands tightly. "Thank you for paying for the ramen Kanzaki-kun. I appreciate it." Her eyes blinked when she noticed that his jaw was gaping. Wait, did he pay for it?

Kanzaki grabbed the sides of his head. "Oh shit! I didn't pay for it!" He started to run, leaving the speechless girl behind him. "Gotta go! See ya tomorrow girly!" He waved his hand at her. Man, he sure was in trouble, but like if this was the first time he did something like this.

Her hand stretched, thinking that 'that' was the way she was going to stop him. "Hey, wait-"

"Hey, you! Pay for the food that you ate!" The voice of the owner of the diner made her flinch. The only thing she could think of right now; was run for your life and don't look back!

"Kyaaa!" She almost tripped but caught her balance and runned for her dear life. She ignored the old man's shouts. It was night already and she had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen…

**…**

The (h/c) girl walked down the ally, panting heavily because she was running for an half of hour towards her apartment. Man, this was a rough day for her and it was finally over. Meeting two of her classmates; she didn't expected that, and she just had to meet them in the most worse possible way. However, that Kanzaki guy was much nicer than Oga; even tough he looked scary, he had a soft spot deep down inside of is heart. In addition, Oga, she didn't had any time to talk to him, and he was going to kill her tomorrow because of what she did to him. Yeah, her life was going to meet its final day tomorrow…

"Hiya there sweetie, where ya running at, hmmm?" She was so deep in her thoughts that the voice that came from behind her scared her to death. Why now, of all times… She turned around slowly and oh, did she have something to see; a bunch of guys was standing there with devious smirks on their faces. She remembered them from somewhere; those guys were from the Ishiyama High and they certainly looked anything else but welcoming and good-natured.

She let out a gasp while backing away from them. Bas move. There was another one of them who was all this time behind her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and another gasp escaped from her lips. She stiffened when he massaged her shoulders. "Now, now, why are you so tense dear?" Why did they want to do with her?

She gathered all of her courage and stepped on his foot, hard. The man yelped and let go of her, giving her the opportunity to run away as far as possible form them. Again, that was a _very_ bad move. The same guy grabbed her by her (h/c) hair pulling her towards him. She let out a scream, shutting her eyes close. He gripped on her hair harder a silent wince escaping from her mouth.

She heard him chuckle. "Why you little bitch. Try something like that again, and we'll make this go the harder way." Another chuckle, but this time she thought that he was hiding something behind it.

"Hey boss, should we kill her after you finish it, or just dump her somewhere?" She heard one of the guys laugh. Her eyes widened. Wait, what does he mean by _'finishing'_?

The guy who was supposed to be their boss just laughed. "Hahahaha! Oh, no, no, I'll just throw her into the river and let her die that way." He trailed his hand down her cheek, all the way to the buttons of her shirt. Her eyes widened even more. Was he trying to rape her? No, no, no why was this happening? She tried to struggle from his hold but his grips just tighten. He lowered his head down whispering in her ear. "You know if you keep struggling it'll just get worse." His cold breath made her freeze in one place.

He turned her around slamming her in the nearby wall. She let out a cry of pain. She felt something hot at the back of her head and the fresh stench of blood. She was bleeding. She tried to struggle once more but he pressed his hips in between her thighs more.

"I told you, don't struggle." He roamed his hands up her legs all the way to her thighs. He ripped her skirt leaving her panties on. He roughly grabbed her but with the both of his hands taking her panties off slowly. She felt like crying. Why didn't she tell Kanzaki to go with her? None of this would of happen, if he did come with her. She closed her eyes shut tears streaming down her face. Right when she felt that he was over with taking the last of her clothes, she felt on the floor on her almost naked behind. She still couldn't bind what just happened now, but the last thing she saw before she fainted was a blurry color of dark brown hair, and then everything turned black…

* * *

**Finally I'm done:) It took me a long time to update this but hey, it's out now :D**

**I know that I can't (or rather i don't know if I can o.o) out the reader here, but I have an OC for Beelzebub but I just didn't want to put her in this one :/ Maybe I'll start writting a story soon (but I'm still not finished with my One Piece story -.-)**

**And I'm still not sure who should I put the reader to end up with; Kanzaki or Oga? Tough choice, believe me ^/^'**  
**But you can choose that :)**

**Reviews and criticism are always welcomed :)**


End file.
